Your words have never left me
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Als Elena Stefan bittet, Matt statt sie zu retten, tut er es - und lässt zu, dass sie stirbt. Nachdem sie erwacht, ist sie weder Mensch noch Vampir und muss die Verwandlung erst mit Blut vollenden. ...doch sie erinnert sich auch an die Momente, in welchen sie manipuliert wurde. Wie wird sie darauf reagieren? Und sieht sie mache Dinge nun mit anderen Augen?


**Your words have never left me..**

* * *

 _Though there's distance and there's silence_  
 _your words have never left me.._

* * *

 **Elenas PoV**

 _„Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen." Da war er, wie schon so oft, und saß auf der Fensterbank meines Zimmers. Sein Blick hatte sich in meinen Augen verfangen._

 _„Süßer Pyjama."_

 _„Ich bin müde, Damon." Damon erhob sich und kam auf mich zu, um mir das zu zeigen, was er die ganze Zeit über schon in den Händen gehalten hatte. Es war meine Kette, die, die Stefan mir geschenkt hatte und welche Eisenkraut beinhaltete. Mein Schutz vor dieser Welt dort draußen, die mit jedem Moment gefährlicher zu werden schien. Aber wo hatte er sie her, schließlich verlor ich sie?_

 _„Ich hab dir das hier mitgebracht."_

 _„Ich dachte, sie wäre weg.", erwiderte ich, noch immer erstaunt darüber, dass er sie tatsächlich gefunden hatte: „Danke." Ich wollte sie ihm abnehmen, doch als ich danach griff, entzog er sie mir. Das Lächeln, das bisher auf seinem Gesicht gehangen hatte, verließ ihn. An dessen Stelle trat ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck, hinter den ich nicht blicken konnte. Er verwehrte mir den Eintritt in eine Welt, die ich noch niemals zuvor erkunden durfte. Da war etwas, das niemand sehen sollte, und schon gar nicht ich._

 _„Ich muss nur etwas loswerden.", erklärte er, doch ich verstand den Zusammenhang nicht: „Warum musst du es mit meiner Halskette sagen?" Ich spürte eine noch nicht verflogene Wut in mir. Erst tauchte er am späten Abend urplötzlich mit meiner Kette hier auf, offensichtlich in dem Vorhaben, sie mir zu geben, und dann das? Wenn er schon so anfing, konnte es nichts sein, das ich hören wollte. Mehr noch, ich wusste, dass ich mich davor fürchtete, es zu hören._

 _„Denn das, was ich dir sagen werde, ist…wohl das Egoistischste, was ich je in meinem Leben gesagt habe." Sollte das heißen, ich hatte Recht? Dass ihn das hier Überwindung kostete, machte es für mich nicht besser. Ich ahnte bereits, was das hier werden würde, er -_

 _„Damon, tu's nicht." Das sollte eine ernst gemeinte Warnung sein, doch er ignorierte sie._

 _„Nein, ich muss es nur einmal sagen…" Er kam noch näher, die Hände leicht erhoben, um sich gegen meine Abwehr zu stellen: „Du musst es einfach nur hören…" Ich wich leicht zurück.._

 _„Ich liebe dich, Elena." Wie bitte? Auf einen Schlag hatte sich mein Kopf geleert, da war noch immer irgendeine Wut und diese Angst, doch sie blieb nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Ich hatte vergessen, weshalb ich sie verspürte._

 _„Und weil ich dich liebe, kann ich bei dir nicht egoistisch sein." Eine einzige Frage war es, die sich tief in meinem Inneren auftat und sich in mich bohrte. Denn er war so ernst, so ehrlich.. Hatte ich ihn jemals so gesehen? Er hatte in meiner Anwesenheit niemals so offen preisgegeben, was er fühlte. Und nur für mich hatte er sich selbst überwunden, alle Fassaden fallen lassen und gestanden, was ihm offenbar schon länger auf dem Herzen lag. Nicht irgendetwas, sondern Liebe, er liebte mich. Ich fühle mich getroffen, andererseits auch auf eine Art erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte ich es gewusst, unsere Beziehung hatte sich verändert, doch ich ahnte nie, in welche Richtung._

 _„Und deswegen darfst du das nicht wissen." Ich war wie erstarrt, begriff nicht, was das heißen sollte. Er liebte mich, er hatte es mir so ehrlich gesagt und so viel aufgeopfert für den Moment, in dem er es mir gestehen würde und dennoch wollte er es mich vergessen lassen?_

 _„Ich verdiene dich nicht." Dieser Blick! Diese Augen…dieses Blau, das alle Sinne verführen konnte. Seine Stimme war bitter und in diese Bitterkeit mischte sich Trauer. Ich wollte nicht, dass er deswegen unglücklich war und glaubte, nicht gut genug zu sein._

 _„Aber mein Bruder schon." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, etwas sagen, doch da beugte er sich zu mir vor und küsste meine Stirn. So viel Gefühl… Mein Blick rutschte ab, eine Etage tiefer, und traf auf seine vollen Lippen. Sämtliche Erinnerung an das, was ich hatte sagen wollen, war mir entglitten. Seine Hand fand meine Wange, schmiegte sich daran, als wäre das der Ort, für den sie gemacht wurde und den sie nie wieder verlassen sollte._

 _„Gott, ich wünschte, du müsstest das nicht vergessen." Ich blickte ihm flehend entgegen. Dann lass es mich nicht vergessen! Lass es mich wissen!, bat ich stumm, unfähig, meinen Mund zu öffnen. Doch in einem Bruchteil dieses trüben Moments realisierte ich, dass all das, so schön es auch war und so stolz es mich auch machte, dass er sich überwunden hatte, nichts ändern würde. Wie tragisch all das doch eigentlich war, wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst._

 _„Aber das musst du." Die Worte waren gefallen, wie auch meine Lider. Verloren starrte ich auf das Fenster vor mir. Ich trug meine Kette. Es schien mir, als wäre da etwas anders, fast, als hätte ich gerade eben noch einen bedeutenden Gedanken gehabt, der nun vergessen war._

Ich sah mich um, fragte mich, ob ich nun vollkommen verrückt geworden war. Vielleicht litt ich jetzt auch noch an Halluzinationen, egal was es war, etwas stimmte nicht. Ich sah an mir herab, bemerkte, dass ich keinen Pyjama trug, wieso auch? Es war noch längst nicht Abend, im Gegenteil, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Doch ich konnte mich auch nicht daran erinnern, diese Situation vielleicht schon einmal so erlebt zu haben. Es war keine Erinnerung, die ich kannte, ich wüsste nicht einmal, wann das passiert sein sollte. Aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem vertraut an, als würde sie zu mir gehören, ein Teil von mir und meiner Geschichte - ein Teil von Damons und meiner Geschichte? Das war absurd, er und ich, jeder wusste, dass da nichts war, dass mich und ihn nur eine Person verband, und das war Stefan. Nun gut, wir hatten unsere Momente, zumindest den ein oder anderen, schöne und sehr schöne. Aber auch schlechte und Dinge, die ich um alles in der Welt am liebsten aus meinem Kopf löschen wollte. Schlussendlich hatte ich mich aber nicht aufgrund dessen gegen ihn entschieden, als der Augenblick gekommen war, in welchem ich zwischen ihm und Stefan wählen musste. Es lag daran, dass ich auf Stefans Seite meine Freunde gesehen hatte, meine Familie, und dass ich einfach ein unumstößliches Zugehörigkeitsgefühl ihm gegenüber hatte. Ich liebte ihn, ich tat es, weil es immer so gewesen war und weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es anders zwischen uns wäre. Mit Damon war das anders, er war Stefans Bruder, nicht mehr, nun, vielleicht ein wenig. Wir hatten zusammen viel durchgestanden, hatten den ein oder anderen Kuss miteinander erlebt und nichts davon wollte ich bereuen. Auch hier war eine Verbindung, doch sie lag nicht so offensichtlich da, war versteckt und ich war mir selbst nicht wirklich bewusst, worum es sich dabei handelte. Er war mir ans Herz gewachsen, ja, das musste ich gestehen, ich sorgte mich um Damon, wenn er nicht hier war. So, wie um jeden meiner Freunde auch, und doch war es anders. Und schon wieder, gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick, dachte ich an ihn, obwohl ich es im Grunde gar nicht wollte. Und das alles wegen einer Erinnerung, die eigentlich nicht existierte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere tat sie es dennoch und sollte von nun an unveränderlich mir gehören.

Ich hob meine Hand, fasste nach meiner Kette und realisierte, dass ich sie nicht trug. Ich hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getragen, allerdings brauchte ich sie sowieso nicht länger. Und während ich an meinem Hals nach ihr tastete, wurde mir klar, was das hier war und was dieser Moment bedeutete. Ich hatte all das schon einmal erlebt, natürlich hatte ich das, schließlich war es meine Erinnerung, und das nur, um es jetzt noch einmal direkt vor meinen Augen zu sehen und Teil dessen zu sein. Diese Erinnerung war kein Tagtraum, sondern etwas, das mir genommen wurde. Erst jetzt wurde ich mir seiner Worte bewusst, dass ich vergessen musste, auch wenn er das nicht wollte. Ich verstand, dass es bedeutete, dass er mir diese Erinnerung genommen hatte. Aber warum? Und noch viel wichtiger war, wann hatte sich all das abgespielt? Einzig Damon selbst wusste all das und er hatte nicht ein Wort darüber verloren, nie. Sein Blut war es doch gewesen, das mich wieder zum Leben erweckte, nachdem ich mich mit dem Tod abgefunden hatte, ihm musste doch klar sein, dass ich mich hieran erinnern würde! Er hatte nicht einmal erwähnt, dass er mich überhaupt jemals manipulierte, niemand hatte das. Wer wusste schon, woran ich mich noch erinnern würde? Wer wusste, was noch kam und wie viel? Und wer kannte die Geheimnisse? Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass Damon mich tatsächlich gegen meinen Willen beeinflusst hatte, ich war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es nie jemand versuchte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund trat die seichte Wut darüber viel zu schnell in den Hintergrund, das gerade hatte mich aus der Bahn geworfen, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. All das hatte mich überrumpelt, nicht nur die Erinnerung, das Vampirsein generell. Mein Kopf pulsierte von dem ganzen Durcheinander, das in mir herrschte, von dem, was sich vor meinem eigentlichen Tod abgespielt hatte; die verschiedensten Gefühle, das Sterben selbst und schlussendlich die Erkenntnis, dass ich lebte und es mich von nun an unabänderlich nach Blut dürstete. Mein Leben hing am seidenen Faden, ich musste eine Entscheidung fällen, ob Tod als Mensch oder Leben als Vampir. Doch die wahre Entscheidung lag nicht hierin, sondern ob ich Jeremy allein lassen konnte mit sich und ohne jeden übrigen Familienteil, wo doch Ric erst von uns gegangen war oder ob ich es nicht konnte. Ich wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage, doch ich versuchte die ganze Zeit über, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, suchte einen anderen Ausweg, den es höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht gab. Ich verschwendete meine Zeit, während so vieles in mir tobte, mich völlig durcheinander brachte und mir gar nicht die Gelegenheit gab, mich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Und jetzt noch dieses Geständnis. Damons Geständnis, dass er mich liebte, ich kannte es, irgendwie, aber so offen und ehrlich hatte ich es noch nie von ihm gehört. Doch das lag daran, dass Damon eben Damon war und sich niemals so geben würde. Zumindest wollte er es nicht und versuchte alles, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Das hier war definitiv ein Beweis dafür. Denn nur dieses Mal hatte er sie in meiner Anwesenheit vollkommen herabgelassen und mir einen Blick in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele ermöglicht – nur, um es mich danach sofort vergessen zu lassen. Warum? War dieses Geheimnis denn so gut behütet? Oder gab es eine Zeit, in der es noch gut behütet gewesen war? Jetzt kannte ich Damons Gefühle mir gegenüber, ich hatte mir nie die Zeit genommen, es zu überdenken, wer wusste schon, zu welchem Ergebnis ich käme. Bis jetzt hatte sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber allerdings sehr verändert. Als ich ihn einst kennenlernte, war er ein Psychopath, ein eiskalter Killer, der keine noch so kleinste Gefühlsregung zuließ. Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern, wann genau er und ich uns besser verstanden, um genau zu sein, bauten wir sogar eine enge Freundschaft und Vertrauen zueinander auf. Aber da war nie so ein bestimmter Punkt gewesen, an dem sich alles änderte, es war mit der Zeit eben so gekommen. Ob er also schon viel früher mehr für mich empfunden hatte? Denn wenn jedes einzelne Wort und jeder Blick in dieser Erinnerung ernst gemeint war, dann konnte ich nicht umhin, gerührt zu sein. Niemals durfte ich diese Seite sehen, jetzt wo es soweit war, begann ich, mich zu fragen, wie wir wirklich zueinander standen. Es fiel mir schwer, auf des Todes Schippe daran zu denken, wie es wäre, nicht mit Stefan zusammen zu sein. Eine Realität, die so in meiner Vorstellung nicht existierte, da sie einfach nicht funktionierte. Stefan gehörte zu mir, diese Tatsache war unveränderlich, für alle Zeit. Das war mir bewusst geworden, als ich mich entschieden hatte. Damon und ich, wir schienen viel zu oft wie zwei Parallelen, die sich niemals treffen könnten, so eng sie auch beieinander verliefen. Mehr als die enge Verbindung, die da irgendwo war, konnte ich ihm nicht zugestehen. Dennoch musste ich ihn damit konfrontieren, weshalb er es nie sagte, weshalb er es geheim hielt, ich musste einfach, zu groß war der Wunsch, sein wahres Gesicht nicht nur in irgendeiner Erinnerung zu sehen. Bevor ich mich wirklich dazu entschlossen hatte, stürzte ich aus meinem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter. Plötzlich stand ich mitten auf der Straße, hatte die Orientierung verloren und doch nicht verloren und realisierte viel zu spät, dass ich erneut in eine Erinnerung gerutscht war. Ich sah mich selbst, aber schon wieder hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wann sich all das abgespielt hatte.

 _„Bonnie, ich weiß…du hast Recht.", gab ich zu, während ich weiter entlang der Straße schlenderte: „Du und meine Mutter, ihr habt beide Recht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, es ihm zu sagen, jedenfalls nicht heute. Ich ruf dich später noch mal an…" Ich hörte, wie sie mich verabschiedete und legte auf. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte, einerseits…ja, ich wollte –_

 _„Katherine." Mein Blick flog auf und traf einen Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Er trug schwarze Kleidung und stand nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt. Und wie hatte er mich gerade genannt?_

 _„Ähm…nein, ich - ", ich sah mich um, weit und breit war niemand, kein Auto, kein Motorrad, kein gar nichts, wo also war er her gekommen? Oder hatte ich ihn einfach nicht bemerkt?_

 _„Ich bin Elena."_

 _„Oh, du", er schien seine Verwechslung zu bemerken, etwas zu spät, wie ich befand, schließlich gab es niemanden, der mir so unglaublich ähnlich sah: „..du siehst nur – tut mir leid. Du erinnerst mich nur sehr stark an jemanden." Er zögerte, und zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst, wie gut er doch eigentlich aussah mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen. Aber gleichzeitig wirkte er auch auf eine gewisse Art einschüchternd auf mich._

 _„Ich bin Damon." Ich hatte diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört._

 _„Das soll nicht unhöflich klingen, Damon, aber es ist irgendwie unheimlich, dass du hier draußen bist. Mitten im Nirgendwo." Ich versuchte, mich langsam an die Frage heran zu tasten, was er eigentlich von mir wollte._

 _„Das musst du gerade sagen.", erwiderte er mit dieser unverwechselbaren Stimme: „Du bist schließlich auch allein hier." Ich vernahm das mysteriöse Blitzen seiner Augen, vermochte aber nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten sollte._

 _Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das hier ist Mystic Falls. Hier passiert nie irgendwas Schlimmes." Er starrte mich an und ich sah ebenso ratlos zurück, offenbar wusste keiner von uns genau, worauf es hier hinauslaufen würde. Und viel zu schnell verlor ich meine Scheu vor diesem doch eigentlich unbekannten Mann und versuchte aus heiterem Himmel zu erklären, weshalb ich hier her gefunden hatte: „Ich hatte einen Streit mit meinem Freund." Es ging ihn definitiv nichts an, doch er erschien mir vertrauenswürdig, mehr noch, beinahe sympathisch. Verwundert rief ich mir in Erinnerung, dass ich ihn nun wirklich nicht kannte und keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen sollte._

 _„Weswegen?", fragte er und sein Interesse verwunderte mich: „Nur, wenn ich fragen darf, natürlich." Und tatsächlich brachte er mich zum Reden, vielleicht auch aus dem Grund, dass ich gerade wirklich jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen konnte. Ich hatte dabei aber wahrscheinlich mehr an eine Freundin gedacht._

 _Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: „Leben, Zukunft…er hat all das bereits geplant."_

 _„Und du willst das nicht?"_

 _„Ich weiß nicht, was ich will."_

 _„Nein, das ist nicht wahr.", gab er zurück, und erregte damit meine Aufmerksamkeit: „Du willst, was jeder will."_

 _„Was? Einen mysteriösen Fremden, der eine Antwort auf alles hat?" Das brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln und ich bemerkte, dass da ein gewisses Verständnis zwischen uns war: „Sagen wir, ich habe schon Einiges in Erfahrung gebracht…und dabei ein paar Dinge gelernt." Es gefiel mir nicht, dass er mich damit tatsächlich gefangen hatte, denn nun wollte ich mit ihm sprechen, ich wollte diese Dinge erfahren, die mir ein Unbekannter spät abends auf einer abgelegenen Straße zu sagen hatte._

 _„Na, schön, Damon. Sag es mir. Was ist es, das ich will?"_

 _Er kam auf mich zu: „Du willst eine Liebe, nach der du dich verzehrst. Du willst Leidenschaft und Abenteuer und vielleicht sogar ein wenig Gefahr." Damon stand nun direkt vor mir. Er lächelte und bedachte mich mit diesem Blick aus seinen Augen, der einfach nicht zu deuten war. Und merkwürdiger Weise machte er mich damit unfassbar neugierig._

 _„Und, was willst du?", konfrontierte ich ihn mit einer Frage, die ihm – wie sein darauf folgender Gesichtsausdruck verriet – offenbar noch niemals jemand gestellt hatte. Er schien sprachlos, wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Da durchbrach ein Hupen die bedrückte Stille und verriet mir, dass meine Eltern angekommen waren, um mich abzuholen: „Da kommen meine Eltern." Nachdem ich mich einmal kurz umgesehen hatte, wandte ich mich wieder Damon zu, welcher urplötzlich gefährlich nah zu mir getreten war._

 _„Ich will, dass du alles bekommst, wonach du dich sehnst. Aber jetzt möchte ich, dass du vergisst, was hier passiert ist. Es sollte noch niemand wissen, dass ich in der Stadt bin.", dieser Blick war alles, woran ich denken konnte: „Gute Nacht, Elena." Er verschwand und mit ihm alles, was ich über ihn wusste. Ich realisierte, dass der Fremde aus meinem Kopf verschwunden war, bevor ich mich zu fragen begann, von wessen Existenz ich überhaupt sprach._

Meine Gefühle taumelten, ein paar Mal schien ich den Boden beinahe zu berühren, als würde ich schwanken und könnte mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Mir war ganz schwindlig, sei es hiervon oder aufgrund meines andauernden Blutdurstes, der nur für kurz in den Hintergrund getreten war. Ich sah mich auf dieser Straße, erkannte, was all das bedeutete und wusste doch nicht, was das sollte. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich im Auto gesessen hatte, Matt neben mir, auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause und mit den Tränen kämpfend. Ich telefonierte mit Damon, der kilometerweit von mir entfernt auf mich wartete, während ich ihm sagte, dass ich nicht kommen würde. Schluchzend erklärte ich ihm, dass ich mich nicht nur für Stefan, sondern auch für all meine Freunde entschied. Er verstand es, natürlich verstand er das, doch er wollte Klarheit, die nur zwischen ihm und Stefan entschieden werden konnte. In diesem Moment war es so schwer gewesen wie noch nie, denn während ich mich für Stefan aussprach, der nun einmal derjenige eine für mich war, weinte ich für Damon, den ich dadurch zurücklassen musste. Ich sagte Damon, dass es keine Rolle spielte, was und wie viel ich für ihn empfand, da es immer Stefan sein würde und das stimmte auch. Der darauf folgende Wimpernschlag wurde von einem einzigen Gedanken beherrscht, ich zog in Betracht, was gewesen wäre, hätte ich Damon zu erst getroffen. Ich überlegte, ob ich dann anders entscheiden würde, nur aufgrund dieser Tatsache, und mir wurde klar, dass es vielleicht etwas hätte ändern können. Ich sagte ihm genau das, als hätte mein Unterbewusstsein aus mir gesprochen, denn der Fall, den ich für unmöglich gehalten hatte, war eingetreten. Dieser eine Fall, die Möglichkeit, die kaum möglich war. Und jetzt fühlte ich mich wieder vor eine Entscheidung gestellt, die eigentlich schon entschieden war und dennoch musste ich sie überdenken. Mein Kopf war überfordert, konnte nicht abwägen, wie es nun für Damon stand oder für Stefan, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass es wieder so war. Ich versuchte, die Frage, was das nun bedeutete, aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, vorerst, nur um zu erörtern, wann dieser Tag gewesen war. Ich kannte diesen Abend nicht, wohl aber die Dinge, die davor geschehen waren, und jetzt auch dessen Bedeutung. Matt und ich waren zusammen gewesen, eine Zeit, die lange vorüber war und längst vergessen. Ich kannte Stefan noch nicht und wusste auch nichts von Vampiren oder Werwölfen, geschweige denn den Urvampiren um Klaus. Damon war mir als erstes begegnet, damals, es war nun allzu offensichtlich, und schon ohne ihn zu kennen war da diese unglaubliche Verbindung gewesen. Die offenbar schicksalhafte Begegnung mit Stefan wenige Zeit später war nicht annähernd so leitend, das hier kam mir wesentlich unglaublicher vor. Zwar hatte ich mit Stefan von Anfang an dieses Gefühl, wir wären füreinander geschaffen, doch im Grunde blieb Damon derjenige, dem ich all das Glück zu verdanken hatte. Er kannte mich nicht, wünschte mir dennoch alles beste und viel mehr, als er im Stande war zu geben. Seine Erscheinung war damals schon prägend, ich wollte nicht behaupten, ich hätte ihn gekannt, als ich ihm zum ersten Mal im Salvatore Anwesen begegnet war, und doch hatte es sich vertraut angefühlt. Sicher und gewohnt, ich war sofort mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen, hatte offen reden und lächeln können, nicht ohne Grund. Und ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass niemand einer Wildfremden einfach so alles Glück dieser Welt wünschen würde und sich nichts dabei dachte. Katherine, diejenige, für die er mich gehalten hatte, war mir mittlerweile mehr als nur bekannt, meine Doppelgängerin. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm damals wie ein Wunder vorgekommen, mich zu sehen, einen Menschen, der seiner ehemaligen Liebe so ähnlich war, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ich hatte ihn zu dieser Zeit bereits verblüfft, gezeigt, dass ich anders war und das musste es gewesen sein, was ihn neugierig machte.

„Elena?", mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich erkannte, um wessen Stimme es sich hierbei handelte. Ich erinnerte mich an mein eigentliches Vorhaben, Damon mit all dem zu konfrontieren. Es war irgendwo in meiner Erinnerung und der darauf folgenden Aufgewühltheit verloren gegangen. Stattdessen war er nun hier, als hätte er es geahnt, als hätte auch er mit mir sprechen wollen. Ich drehte mich um, langsam, bedächtig, und tatsächlich stand er da. Nicht, dass ich jemand anderen erwartet hätte, vielleicht glaubte ich mittlerweile, dass mein Verstand mir Streiche spielte, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Das hier fühlte sich an wie eine Art Déjà-vu, es war wie damals. Er stand mir ebenso ungewiss gegenüber wie ich ihm, nur mit dem einen Unterschied, dass wir einander und unsere Geschichte kannten, unsere Erinnerungen an diese beiden Momente, die er mir genommen hatte, waren nun gleich. Und offenbar wusste er, dass es bereits soweit gekommen war, sonst wäre er nicht hier.

„Damon, ich…" Unsere Blicke trafen sich, waren von derselben Intensität, beide verschleierten das, was hinter ihnen vorging. Wir waren uns ähnlicher, als ich gedacht hatte. Die Parallelen schienen merkwürdig nah, als wären sie nicht länger Parallelen.

„Das soll nicht unhöflich klingen, Damon, aber es ist irgendwie unheimlich, dass du hier draußen bist. Mitten im Nirgendwo." Ich glaubte, ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel beobachtet zu haben, doch er verschleierte jede Regung sofort und ging auf das Spiel ein, das ich begonnen hatte.

„Das musst du gerade sagen.", erwiderte er mit dieser unverwechselbaren Stimme: „Du bist schließlich auch allein hier." Er beherrschte das Blitzen mit seinen Augen so gut wie eh und je, gab bestimmten Wörtern damit eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Ich war sicher, dass nur er es so beherrschte. Und wie erwartet und doch auch irgendwie völlig unerwartet veränderte er damit die Situation. Ich hatte das Gefühl, zwischen den Welten zu verrutschen.

„Ich muss nur etwas loswerden. Und das, was ich dir sagen werde, ist -"

„Damon, tu's nicht.", unterbrach ich ihn instinktiv, denn ich wusste, was kommen würde, ich hatte das hier schon einmal gesagt, hatte schon einmal so reagiert. Es war meine Erinnerung, so wie auch seine. Er sah mich erschrocken an, als hätte ihn diese Warnung tief ins Herz getroffen: „Nein, ich muss es dir nur einmal sagen, du musst es einfach nur hören…" Er schien zur Besinnung gekommen zu sein, hielt inne und sah zu Boden.

„Eigentlich darfst du das gar nicht wissen… Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du das jemals vergessen musst."

„Weswegen? Nur, wenn ich fragen darf, natürlich.", sprach ich ihn auf das an, was er tun wollte und offenbar doch nicht wollte. Uns beiden wurde klar, dass wir noch einmal durch die Zeit gereist waren: „Ich meine, woher glaubst du zu wissen, was ich will?" Verwunderung trat in seine Augen und ich wusste, das wir an genau dem Punkt angekommen waren, an welchem wir vor viel zu langer Zeit unterbrochen wurden.

„Denn die eigentliche Frage ist doch…was willst du?", diese Worte hüllten einen stummen Schleier um uns, der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen. Die Geschichte führte uns an diesen Punkt, sie setzte sich fort, ich wusste, ich würde die Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen. Nicht irgendwann, sondern jetzt in diesem Moment. Ein Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht und ich durchstieß die Erinnerung: „Du erinnerst dich daran." Ich hielt es für alles andere als selbstverständlich, dass man sich Jahre später noch ganz genau an bestimmte Momente erinnerte. Es war einfach nicht möglich, die Gefühle von damals noch zu kennen und zu wissen, wie genau sie auf die Situation einwirkten. Es sei denn, es handelte sich dabei um besondere Augenblicke, solche, die einem wirklich wichtig waren. Wie hätte ein unbedeutendes Mädchen am späten Abend so wichtig sein können?

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Elena.", erwiderte er, kam einen Schritt näher, sah meinen Blick und blieb stehen. Ich holte einmal tief Luft, bevor ich entschied, dass es nun genug des Wartens war.

„Damon, warum hast du es mir nie erzählt? All das, meine ich."

Meine Konfrontation fiel wesentlich zurückhaltender aus als geplant, aber mehr brauchte es auch nicht. Ich vernahm seinen tiefen Atemzug, suchte seinen Blick, der zu Boden ging. Mit einem Schlag änderte sich die Atmosphäre um uns herum, es war nicht länger ruhig und gelöst, sondern angespannt. Da war dieses Gefühl, als wäre so viel zu sagen, so viel zu klären, und doch tat es keiner. Niemand ergriff die Initiative, sprach aus, was die Luft mit solch enormer Spannung lud. Ich öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton entglitt meinen Lippen, ich versuchte es wieder, aber wie schon beim ersten Mal versagte ich kläglich. Mit neuer Konzentration setzte ich mich in Bewegung, ging auf ihn zu, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann auf seinen Blick zu treffen. Doch ich wurde enttäuscht, er blieb stumm und zurückgezogen, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Als würde er mit sich ringen, wüsste nicht, ob es richtig war, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Ich hielt inne. Was war schon dabei? Welches Geheimnis wartete dort hinter der harten Fassade? Je länger er wartete, desto aufgeregter wurde ich. Nicht so, als hätte ich Geburtstag und er überlegte sich eine Überraschung für mich, die ich nur zu gern endlich kennen würde. Eine Aufregung, die mich regelrecht von innen heraus verbrannte, nicht durch Hitze, keine warmen, fiebrigen Flammen, sondern ein kratzendes, störendes Brennen. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, meine Unterlippe zitterte. Wieder wagte ich einen Versuch, blieb zwar stehen, doch ich fand meine Stimme genau in dem Moment, in welchem er endlich den Kopf hob. Sein Blick traf mich wie ein Faustschlag direkt in die Magengrube, er presste die Luft aus meinem Körper, nahm mir jede Kraft, brachte mich zur Kapitulation. Seine Augen waren voller Emotion, so vollgefüllt mit Dingen, die einen einzigen Menschen schon längst hätten umbringen müssen. Da war nichts, das man für lange ertragen konnte, nichts, das so leicht wegzusperren war. Ich sah nicht länger die Fassade, sondern das alles, was dahinter war, das alles, was ich geglaubt hatte, schon längst zu sehen, eine Täuschung. Das Blau, so hell und doch dunkel, in welchem Leben leuchtete und der Tod glitzerte. Angst um das, was nun passieren würde, mehr Hass, schmerzhafte Erkenntnis und Wut, die jegliche Hoffnung untergrub. Egal, was er nun sagte, er wusste, was passieren würde, er wusste, was ich darauf antwortete. Er kannte meine Reaktion und das war es, was mir in diesem Moment unsagbaren Schmerz bereitete, denn nun glaubte auch ich zu wissen, was es war. Seine Lippen spalteten sich, ich beobachtete ihre Bewegung bis ins kleinste Detail, schluckte, als sich die Härte in seinem Gesicht verdichtete. Die Sekunden wurden länger, kaum auszuhalten, bis er endlich sprach: „Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht?" Meine Frage beantwortet mit einer Gegenfrage, die Spannung schlug um in innere Unruhe. Er kannte die Antwort, wie ich es bereits erwartet hatte, und ich selbst kannte sie auch. Jegliche weiteren Worte schienen unnötig, es stand fest wie das hier enden würde. Er sah mir an, dass ich so dachte und fühlte sich bestätigt, wie auch ich nur einen Augenblick zuvor.

„Das dachte ich mir.", erklärte er, zog seine Fassade nach oben und lächelte bitter. Und mir wurde bewusst, dass sich nichts ändern würde. Damon blieb wer er war, und ich blieb wer ich war. Als hätte es das Schicksal so gewollt und uns in diese Richtung lenkte, ich wog die Chance ab, dass es hätte anders kommen können, doch es gab keine. Jedes Gespräch, wie wir es auch geführt hätten, wäre schlussendlich hierher gelangt. Ich musste meinen Standpunkt deutlich machen, wollte rechtfertigen, was passiert war.

„Du hast mich gebeten, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Damon, und das habe ich."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich, mehr Bitterkeit war wohl kaum möglich, er sah es so klar wie ich. Dennoch wollte ich Gewissheit, mein Herz verlangte nach Bestätigung, egal wie sie ausfallen würde. Ich rang mich dazu durch: „Wenn das letzte Nacht du gewesen wärst und nicht Stefan…und wenn ich dich angefleht hätte, Matt zu retten – "

„Dann hätte ich dich gerettet! Ohne zu zögern, keine Frage."

Mein Herz setzte aus, mir gefiel diese Antwort, er hätte mich gerettet. Doch ich wusste auch, was das noch bedeutete. Wieso musste es nur so sein? Wieso musste jede seiner guten Seiten und Taten etwas Schlechtes hervorbringen? Weshalb war er verdammt, egal wie gut er auch sein könnte, immer so zu enden? Ich wurde wütend und unglaublich traurig zugleich, spürte Tränen in meinen Augen, die er um alles in der Welt nicht sehen sollte. Den urplötzlich aufsteigenden Blutdurst mit viel zu großer Leichtigkeit überspielend, antwortete ich: „Das habe ich mir gedacht." Ich klang so reserviert, dass ich nun auch ihn anstachelte. Als ich daraufhin einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, fühlte ich mich merkwürdig schwach.

„Dann wäre Matt tot, nur weil du nicht loslassen konntest.", warf ich ihm vor und war dabei viel zu laut, doch mein Körper ließ sich nicht bremsen: „ _Matt wäre tot!_ " Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und geriet immer mehr in Rage, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Und wieder steckte ich ihn an, zog ihn mit, immer tiefer in diesen Sumpf aus Hass und Wut. Die Tränen nahmen überhand, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, und mein Atem rasselte.

„ _Aber du wärst es nicht!_ ", schmetterte er mir entgegen und ich taumelte, als wäre ich davon körperlich getroffen worden. Etwas stimmte nicht, die Welt verrutschte, ich sah es kommen und ignorierte es dennoch.

„Du hättest alles werden und das Leben haben können, das du wolltest, das Leben, das du verdienst! Und ich weiß, dass ich das früher nicht verstanden habe, aber jetzt tue ich es.", sagte er, doch seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, ich hörte sie kaum, als Schwindel mich überrollte: „Ich wollte das für dich, Elena, und ich hätte es dir gern gegeben – " Die Welt überrollte mich, sie war stärker, rang mich nieder und es war in Ordnung. Ich gab dem nach, fühlte kaum den Boden, bemerkte, dass es zu spät war. Meine Gefühle waren zu stark, hatten mich vergessen lassen, eine Entscheidung für mich selbst zu treffen, die übrige Zeit war verstrichen und nahm sie mir ab. Ich erkannte den blauen Himmel über mir, fragte mich dann aber, ob es sich wirklich um den Himmel handelte. Der Durst war gegangen, der Schmerz und jeglicher Zwang zu entscheiden, da war nur noch ich. Mein Atem wurde langsam und flach, ich ließ los und spürte die Erlösung auf mich zukommen. Es war genug der Angst und allem Übel, ich wusste, ich würde sterben. Ich hatte kein Blut getrunken, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, und die Zeit war um. Und während ich den Tod willkommen hieß, erkannte ich, dass ich im Unrecht war. Ich konnte nicht urteilen, dass Damon falsch handelte, wenn er mich statt Matt gerettet hätte. Es stimmte, dass Matt dann lebte, doch ich wäre tot, ich sah das Resultat vor mir, es spielte sich ab, obwohl sich das Schicksal eigentlich änderte. Alles führte an diesen Punkt, nicht nur mich, auch ihn. Denn ich wäre tot und Jeremy vollkommen allein, er würde dem nicht standhalten, sondern aufgeben. Stefan verlor das, was ihn ergänzte, wie er mich ergänzte, er würde nicht länger mit seinen Gefühlen leben wollen. Und Damon? Damon, der mich liebte, noch so viel mehr als jeder je erwartet hätte, wäre wieder so geworden, wie Katherine ihn einst zurückgelassen hatte. Verloren in sich selbst und dieser Welt, voller Abscheu und ohne jeden Halt. Und jetzt würde all das wahr werden, es würde passieren, denn ich lag im Sterben. Das Schicksal hätte uns nur aufgrund einer Tatsache eines anderen Weges geführt; ich entschied mich für Damon, musste nicht von derselben Brücke noch einmal in meinen sicheren Tod stürzen. Was blieb, war die Erkenntnis, dass ich falsch wählte und das Schicksal mich und alle anderen dafür bestrafte.

Damon liebte mich. Ich wusste es, ich wusste es schon so lange, aber wirklich bewusst wurde mir erst jetzt, was das überhaupt bedeutete. Für ihn, für mich. Für alle. Dass er mich gerettet hätte, nicht Matt, dass Jeremy nicht allein sein müsste, dass Stefan seine Gefühle nicht aufgeben würde, dass Damon den Sinn im Leben nicht verlor; ich sah es, als sich meine Augen für immer schlossen. Es veränderte alles.

* * *

 _ **Wie hat euch dieser OneShot gefallen? Ich freue mich über jede Rückantwort :)**_

 _ **Lg, GriffKillsMe**_

 _ **PS: Ich garantiere nicht für eine 1:1 Übersetzung.**_


End file.
